Frieda Adventures: The End
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Frieda Adventures is a Fanfiction 99.998 of you probably never heard about, but I decided to stop writing it. For a few reasons, I've decided to post one last thing for the series: a summary for what has happened and what would've happened. You'll be missed, Frieda Adventures, even if barely anyone read you. (Warning: This is a story. Make sure you're able to read before reading.)
1. Currently

**So, uhh, I'm not sure how many people actually care about this, but Frieda Adventures has been cancelled... Writing it just didn't interest me, so why write it? However, I will post one more thing for FA: a summary for what would've happened. My friend and I have planned this story for a while, and I absolutely do not want it to go to waste, so I shall share it with you. I will give a summary (it's definitely not going to be quick, knowing me) for what happened so far before we get to the actual summary for the entire rest of the series.**

 **Let's do this.**

The story begins with a conversation between Freddy and BB, who instantly reveal there are new animatronics coming. The guards (yes, guards) come in, which shock the animatronics because they only expected one. It is all the guards from the games: Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and Jason (AKA the FNaF 3 guard). They reveal Jason is mute for unknown reasons, Golden Freddy+Mangle+Springtrap (the annoying) have returned, and then... the chapter ended.

Next, we find Frieda, Freddy's "sister" (they aren't biologically related, being robots and all), and Chico, Chica's "brother" (once again, not biologically related), discussing about their roles in the Backstage Area (which is an area they often hang out at for the majority for the series). This is when we find out there was a third new animatronic, Ellie, that Chico is meant to pass cake and Frieda is an antagonist in a live action show with Foxy as the protagonist, and that there is a box full of newspaper articles, masks, and other things from the old games in the room (which isn't the most important thing. At the moment).

Very quickly, we meet Ellie the Eel (a Moray Eel, to be exact, so her mouth is always open). She speaks in rhyme the first time Frieda and she meets (though, this quirk is quickly forgotten about), and is revealed to be against hurting the Nightguards.

An argument about land sharks and some paragraphs/chapters later, we meet John, the boss's second-in-command. Fun fact, John was originally going to be Purple Guy, but Springtrap existed, so he sort of just became that guy who knows about robots. Though, he does make you wonder... "If John isn't Purple Guy, who is?"

More nonsense later, Mason appears. Who is Mason? Phone Guy. He tells the nightguards he hadn't died, despite what Mike thought, and then he became a recurring character, often appearing with the other nightguards. John sort of disappeared eventually, only to return at a very awkward moment later on in the series (let's just say, a certain someone tried to liven this up a bit), but, I promise you, that was unintentional.

Mary (AKA Marionette) appears eventually, coming off as a very cheery, almost child-like character. Very quickly, though, she tries to attack Fritz because she thought he was Purple Guy, soon getting a bunch of other animatronics to fight as well. When Frieda tried stopping Mary, Mary crosses the line insanely quickly and states that Frieda never should've been made.

Suddenly, depression.

Although it seems odd that the animatronics quickly grew sad when Frieda, a random animatronic they didn't knew much, did, it's just that they really hate sadness. About 95% of them are technically children, after all.

Jason, the mute one, uses a phone app to speak through his phone, and convinces Chico to make Frieda happy since they were friends. That was when Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie appeared. Shadow Freddy, Fredric, appears to be a very grumpy, antisocial, sarcastic animatronic, while Shadow Bonnie, Bona, is much more friendly, being against hurting the nightguards like Ellie. The two soon leave, but Fredric is seen again, arguing with Freddy and acting like an idiot. This is one of the things Chico tells Frieda to cheer her up.

As a sort-of Easter special and end to the first story, the animatronics host and egg hunt, and invite the nightguards. Mary and Bona, however, decide to tell Frieda something. They bring her to the Backstage Area and summon a door out of nowhere. There, they reveal to Frieda that some animatronics can use magic, that something bad will happen, and ask her to keep it a secret. Of course she does.

Then they host the egg hunt, which is nothing special. The last chapter, though, involves Frieda actually doing her job as an animatronic: shows. She is a villain who wants to destroy Freddy Fazbear's, and fights against Foxy. She does her first show, pretty much gets hated by the children due to being "evil" (which is a sure sign she did something right), then goes inside the Backstage Area and finds, not Chico, but Fredric, congratulating her. Chico then comes in, and the three chat.

Next time we see these people is in the next story. Frieda is acting like a tour guide to three new animatronics, and gets confronted by Chico who thinks it's silly to act such a way. Frieda ignores his complaints, and instead thinks of how something bad might happen, like Mary said. Mary appears from the secret door, along with Bona and Chica, and reassures her that the threat isn't near.

Then we meet the new animatronics. Tammy the Tabby is a cat who acts as the princess in the Foxy VS Frieda shows, except she doesn't get kidnapped and is more helpful than a hindrance. Carey the Crawfish is silent, choosing not to talk, and works with Ellie, helping out during treasure hunts.

Instead of immediately learning about the third animatronic, though, we meet Enda the Endoskeleton. He tries sneaking out of the backstage area to perform (perform what, I don't honestly know), but is quickly stopped by an alligator animatronic named Alain, the third animatronic, who tells Enda that he is useless before throwing him into the Backstage Area.

Frieda comforts the frightened Endoskeleton when Chico enters the room to get sugar, only to find it destroyed as a result of Enda crashing into the shelves. In the next chapter, Chico asks Ellie to help him back a cake without sugar, and she agrees. As they work, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who were in the kitchen eating spare pizza, watch. Bonnie, at one point, whispers something into Freddy's ear, only for him to be briefly scolded by said bear animatronic. (FUN FACT: I will not lie, here's what Bonnie actually said since it's never revealed: "Does it make sense for an eel and a rooster to fall in love?" Though, Ellie X Chico is probably not a thing. Probably. It depends on how you see them, I guess.)

Once the cake has been baked and passed out to the children, Chico, Ellie, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica host a pizza party for everyone (except Alain, who is blatantly a jerk).

BB eventually walks into the Backstage Area when Frieda finds sketches for old animatronics that have been scrapped. He tells Frieda about a few animatronics, such as Minty, a very kind mouse who was torn apart and couldn't be fixed due to being fabric, and Barry, a black bear who looked frightening to both Frieda and BB with his sharp teeth, unnatural grin (speak for yourself, BB), and his black fur. They also agreed that it seemed as if he served pizza/cake and sung in the band at the same time.

Once again, Frieda is looking through the box in the Backstage Area, when she finds an article about Fazbear Fright and how it burned down. When she questions what Fazbear Fright was, she gets a fright (see what I did there?) when a voice answers back to her. She asks for the voice to reveal themselves, and Phantom Marionette appeared, except he's wearing a blindfold. He asks to be called just Phantom (though, between this chapter and next chapter, asks Frieda to call him Mentor) and to be kept a secret from everyone.

While Frieda made her way to the nightguards, she sees Alain mocking Chico, gets mad, and fights him. It's difficult, but she wins. She refuses to kill him, however, and Alain mocks her for being too soft. Angry, she replies that she will strike him down the first chance she gets. Jeremy then comes and thanks her because Alain said he wanted to kill Jeremy that night. (Later, I'll explain why.) As Frieda stands there, feeling good about herself, she finds out Phantom has been discovered by Mary.

When she rushed over to save Phantom, Mary and the other magic-casting animatronics had cornered Phantom. Frieda tried convincing them that Phantom was good, but Mary claims that Phantom had burned down Fazbear Fright, even stating that a nearby house had caught fire and caused someone to die. When Frieda tried convincing them Phantom was good, Mary tore off his blindfold, revealing his white, human-like eyes, and started choking him with the blindfold. (Another thing I'll explain later.)

Frieda gets mad, saves Phantom, and storms off into the Backstage Area. There, Phantom thanks Frieda for helping him out, and assures her that her temper isn't too horrible.

Meanwhile, Ellie asks a human named Poppy what was up. Poppy tells Ellie that one sacrifice will lead to two losses, before leaving.

After a show, the nightguards arrive to do their job. They question why Mike was late, and Jason says something (oddly specific).

 _"He might have been practicing something he hasn't done in a long time..." Jason replied._

 _Mason sighed. "Nah, that's unlikely. Hey, whoever's wrong has to wear the dunce hat."_

 _"Deal."_

Guess who was wrong? The guy who said the strangest, most specific thing ever, or the guy who said it was unlikely? Here's a hint: Mike walked into the pizzeria with a bow and arrow, stating that he hadn't done archery in a while and decided to try it again.

Jason declares that Mason has to wear a dunce hat, but, all of the sudden, a ghost child flies in, exclaiming that she wanted to see the dunce hat. The ghost, who is Poppy from earlier, unintentionally scares Jeremy and calls him a "lacrosser" (yes, he used to play lacrosse), before telling Mike that he had kindness in him. By the way, Mike speaks in a monotone voice about how he hates the other nightguards, and, at one point, said that dying was better than working for Freddy Fazbear's, even death by being stuffed in an animatronic suit. Not only that, but she also calls him a magician (this time, Poppy's wrong: Mike has never done anything involving magic, real or fake, at this time) and asks him to do a magic trick with the bow and arrow. After an excessive amount of chanting, Mike agrees.

He does a classic: shoot an apple off someone's head, and places the apple on Jeremy, stating that he'd cared about Jeremy the least of all. How rude.

However, at the last second, Jeremy jumps out the way of the arrow Mike shot (which, by the way, wouldn't have harmed Jeremy at all if he just stayed still). The arrow, instead, strikes Alain's eye, and Alain gets mad.

Later, the animatronics go inside the office, and, when asked why, Goldie explains that Frieda suggested that they listen to the recordings of Phone Guy so the animatronics could figure out the nightguards' tricks. All of the sudden, however, the phone turns on, and the animatronics hear Mason calling on his phone, begging anyone to help them and that they were trapped in the secret Safe Room. Frieda suggests that the animatronics should help the nightguards, and they, rather reluctantly, agree.

They run to the Safe Room, and find Alain guarding it. The animatronics fight Alain (not just because he had captured the guards, but also because they were waiting for a chance to beat the jerk up), but, soon, Alain demands that Frieda and he fight one-on-one. They fight, but Frieda fails. Alain lunges for the killing blow, but Phantom dives in the way and dies instead. Alain then tells Frieda that Phantom was a pest who burned down Fazbear's Fright (which Frieda denied) and that he wanted to just kill off all the bad people. He grabs Fredric from the crowd and explains that Fredric aided the Purple Guy in killing the children. Alain tells Frieda to kill Fredric, and so she stabs him.

Him as in Alain. Did you really think I meant Fredric?

Alain dies, the Nightguards are free, happy ending.

In the next Fanfiction, John even fixes Phantom at the... request of... Mike? What?!1!one!5?

So, it's all great, but then Frieda is allowed to join the magic-casting animatronics, the Defenders. It's become better!

Then Barry the Black Bear appears. He is a kind, helpful bear, though he did once destroy an entire wall by accident. So, perfect!

Meanwhile, Poppy introduces her bunny plushie named Lilac. Who's a he. And can talk. Jeremy was understandably scared.

But then... something happens.

The Defenders detect a strange animatronic stuck in "that place", and so Bona goes to investigate. Unfortunately, she doesn't return for days. Springtrap gets worried, and he eventually demands that everyone helps find her, even going as far as to yell at them, saying that he doesn't care about the dangers as long as Bona's rescued. Let's hope that's a one-time thing.

They go to "that place", which is actually called the Void. The Void looks like space, there aren't any floors, there's no gravity, and you can never get lost. The Defenders look for Bona, and find her fighting "Shadow Alain" (basically, Alain but black with white eyes). Bona manages to beat him, but Alain reveals that he is just a puppet for his master, who supposedly cannot be stopped. When they demand answers, Alain simply says that they will be dead if they don't leave. He disappears, but then Bona and Fredric fight.

 _Suddenly, something knocked Fredric over. The thing was black with red eyes, and was like a snake. It spoke to the terrified Defenders. "You should've left when you had the chance."_

Yep, there's now giant snakes.

Meanwhile, painfully unrelated to the Defender's being in danger, Poppy has apparently given Mike a "glitter bath", stating that it made him "extra bester". After Mike acts as he usually does (grumpy, of course), Lilac asks Poppy if he was the "extra friendly" guy she was talking about. She replies yes, and Lilac asks if she's sure he's extra friendly. She replies yes once more. Lilac asks if she was exaggerating, but she questions what exaggerate means.

In a chapter unintentionally full of spam, the Defenders are listening to the snake talking about how he's going to hurt them, blah blah blah, when a purple thing zoomed in and tackled the snake. The Defenders take this chance to run away.

They return to their world and find a very tired Barry, who says he was just waiting for them. Lilac then appears, asking the Defenders to recruit Poppy, before telling them they should thank him, because he was the one who took down the snake thing.

The next day, Poppy is flying towards Ellie because she wanted to dump glitter on her, but then she remembers something. She flies to Ellie and tells her that the true enemy is among them.

Later, Springtrap's spirit left him for unknown reasons, but, before the Defenders (+ Chico) can fix this, the Nightmare Animatronics appear alongside an army of Shadow Animatronics, including Alain. These are the Destoyers.

Mary exclaims that the Nightmares were on their side, but then Alain reveals that he was using magic to control them by making them obey him and him only (Nice job fixing it, villain. You just revealed everything they needed to know). He then spots Chico, and tells the Nightmares to kill him. Frieda saves Chico and starts fighting the animatronics alongside the other Defenders (much to the confusing confusion of Chico).

Alain and the other Shadow Animatronics leave, but not before telling the Nightmares to kill Frieda. They attack her, but she yells, somehow in Alain's voice, to stop attacking.

Yep, her ability is mimicry.

Luckily, it works. The Nightmares stop attacking, Mary performs the counter-curse and frees them, and one of the tiny Freddlets (Freddles? I can't remember) tells the animatronics that Springtrap was cursed because he tried to warn Mary about Alain's arrival.

Cue a very confused Chico, who wants to know exactly why there was magic going on. Later, Chico is asking Frieda if they'd do anything to him because he knew about the Defenders, but they let him know as long as they keep it a secret.

A while later, Chico is speaking with the Nightmares and asks where they came from. The Nightmares reply that a kid had nightmares about them and they came to life. Chico questions why they gave the kid nightmares, but the Nightmares say they didn't; the kid was just scared of animatronics.

The Freddlets say that they think the kid got over his fears, but that "Master" (Nightmare) thinks that something happened to the kid, which they blissfully don't understand.

After nighttime passes, Mike made the other nightguards stay, stating that he wanted them to meet someone. He counts down, and, right when he says "One", a girl in pink walks in. She is Chelsie, Mike's twin sister, who is taller than her brother and wants to apply as a Dayguard. She is a very cheerful, excitable person who can never get angry. At anyone. Ever. Especially at people closest to her. Definitely. Absolutely. Insert obvious suspicious specific denial here.

She gets the job, and says that she wanted to spend the night here as well.

That didn't end well. Let's just say almost all of the animatronics have a broken foot because Chelsie kept slamming the door on them, and now she's pretty traumatized.

She then waits for her job to begin, when an arrow flies past her shoulder. Turns out, Springtrap was, for unknown reasons, going to stab her and Mike saved her life by shooting him with an arrow.

Springtrap then wakes up, and both he and Frieda realize that he was possessed. After a quick conversation, a new character appears. Time freezes, everything becomes gray, and Golden Chico, a golden version of Chico, appears.

 _"So, your dear old friend ends up almost murdering someone, huh? Sounds like a dark force decided to strike, hmm?" Golden Chico said. "Maybe... the Destroyers?"_

 _Frieda nodded. It seemed likely._

 _"What next? Your friends, getting angry at you? Choosing between friend and life? A traitor amongst you? That's just the tip of the iceberg, and you know it can all happen," Golden Chico said. "So you need dear old me to help. Now, I have to head off, so ciao!"_

Golden Chico's a fairly charming character, but he's quickly revealed to be part of the Destroyers when he contacted Alain via holograms and was told to gather information without blowing his cover.

The next chapter, Frieda is worried that "darkness will strike at every turn", when Golden Chico appears and asks if she wants to talk about it, stating that he "knows that feeling". She instead feels nervous and rejects his offer.

Later, Barry is sitting next to her, but he is clearly nervous. Frieda keeps pestering him until he says that he'll tell her what was wrong later. Frieda falls asleep after that.

She has a dream where she is arguing with someone, but, whoever it was, they were blurred. Another figure approached, but she simply shoved them out the way. Golden Chico then appeared and said, "You'll make a big mistake..."

When Frieda wakes up, exclaiming, "It was a nightmare!"

After a conversation between Phantom and Mary, Mary suddenly exclaims that they had to go before it was too late.

"Meanwhile meanwhile", Bona is wondering to herself if coming to the Pizzeria was worth it, thinking of how, back then, she only had one friend. During her brief flashback, it's revealed to be Owen Carter, AKA the crying child from FNaF 4. At the end of the flashback, Bona remembers the newspaper that showed the story of his death, naming two people: Mason Carter, one of the bullies, and Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mason's friend and a witness.

Wait.

"Meanwhile meanwhile MEANWHILE", Frieda turns to Barry, but, before she says anything, he simply tells her that he'll tell her now and that she should gather everyone into the diner room.

She does, but Barry states that he had found out who the real leader of the Destroyers were, saying it was Fredric. Frieda didn't believe him...

 _...but the only thing her mind and body said was, "He's a traitor! Get him!"_

She grabbed Fredric by the neck and demanded him to tell him why they betrayed him, no matter how much he says he wasn't.

Chico ran over to stop them, but Frieda simply shoves him out the way. She then realizes this was what she dreamed about. Unknown to her, Barry had slipped away.

Mary then ran into the room, distraught to find she was too late. She yells for everyone to stop before she reveals the true enemy: Barry.

(Cue dramatic music.)

The next story starts out with Barry making his way towards the void. Turns out, the entire Destructors army was hiding in there, and he came in there to announce that his plan to trick Frieda had worked. Golden Chico tries telling him something (probably that Mary had already told everyone that they knew Barry was the enemy and his plan failed), but Barry quiets him (Normally, it's the protagonists that ignore their companion when they're trying to inform them that they're about to be under attack or something).

Mary is now telling Frieda that she shouldn't have overreacted (speak for yourself, Mary) and Frieda agrees. She tries to apologize to Fredric, but he gives her the cold shoulder. Chico states that he shouldn't give her the silent treatment, but Frieda thinks to herself that she would've done the same thing.

In the office, all is normal when Bona appears and grabs Mason and Jeremy. Jason questions why Mike isn't doing anything, he just tells him that someone probably ate her pizza again.

Bona interrogates the two, asking them if they knew about Owen Carter. Mason refuses to tell her anything other than that Jeremy had eaten her pizza (which momentarily distracts her), but Jeremy gives in almost immediately, telling her that it was Mason who had caused his death. Although she is mad, she simply lets them go.

Bona is now freaking out because the normal animatronics are getting suspicious about the animatronics who disappear and don't perform at times. Springtrap comes to comfort her and to agree with her that they should close Freddy Fazbear's until this problem is dealt with and come clean to the normal animatronics.

Springtrap then leaves, only for everything to turn gray. Another character. Golden Ellie, appears, and proposes to make a deal with Bona; Golden Ellie will make sure everything will go smoothly if Bona gives up something precious. Bona is reluctant, but G. Ellie tempts Bona with the idea of making everything right for once and threatens to ruin everything if she refused. Bona gives in and accepts the deal.

Bona then wakes up as she hears Springtrap shouting. He tells her that they have had a meeting and decided to tell the normal animatronics. The Defenders argue for a while, and, eventually, Frieda is sent out to announce the truth.

 _"Seriously?!" she yelled to the Defenders, who shrugged their shoulders in reply. Frieda sighed and turned to everyone. "Attention!"_

 _Everyone turned to Frieda. Tammy and Foxy had to peek from the curtains to see Frieda. Freddy and Bonnie, who were having a small argument, turned to Frieda. Even Goldie turned to Frieda, and he often didn't pay attention to sudden announcements. Frieda knew what it's like to have children staring, but something made her feel... off... about the animatronics. "Mary has something to say!"_

Believe it or not, telling Mary to do the announcement instead was the best choice Frieda ever made in the entire series, even now. I mean, telling a group of average people (err... dead children possessing robots...) that there's a group of magical people (dead children possessing robots, I mean) that's been secretly protecting the land (or pizzeria) is something that normally gives you the label, "Insane". Mary is more serious and non-insane, so, naturally, everyone believes her. Also, Freddy suggests closing down the pizzeria. Cool.

The Defenders then meet together in their secret room, discussing ways to do stuff, when Springtrap suddenly shouts for everyone to wait. He then announces that he's leaving since he's been a target for the Destroyers for two chapters total. Even though the first time was so he wouldn't blab about how the Destroyers had arrived and the second time was because he alone knew how to use sharp pointy things. He stands up and starts leaving, but, as he's midway across the room, time freezes and everything becomes gray. G. Ellie appears before Bona, swinging a pocket watch with her tail.

 _"You got three minutes to complain to me and say goodbye to Springtrap. Go."_

 _Bona growled. "Is Springtrap leaving because of you!?" she yelled._

 _Well, you promised to give up something precious, and there was nothing even a teensy bit less precious than your. Precious. Springtrap."_

Bona then walks up to Springtrap, thinking about how sad he looked. Ten seconds in, G. Ellie says that time's up, but, when briefly yelled at by Bona, she states it was a joke.

Once the three minutes are up, Bona is told to sit back in her seat. She doeus, and time resumes as Golden Ellie fades away and Springtrap finally leaves.

Later, Bona dreams+thinks about hanging out with Owen.

She also remembers Mike and Chelsie being there during the bite, with Chelsie begging Mike to help the child and Mike saying there was nothing they could do.

Somewhere else, Springtrap is thinking about how he wished he hadn't left but he also knew that he'd be unsafe as a Defender. Golden Ellie then appears and offers a deal. The chapter ends before we actually hear anything. Darn fourth wall limitations.

The next chapter begins with Golden Chico and Golden Ellie stating that they managed to trick who they were supposed to trick. Shadow Alain tells his master the plan is working well, and his master says it is time to go.

Frieda is then showing the normal animatronics the Defenders' headquarters when the door to the void opens and tons of shadow animatronics come out. Among the Shadows is Barry himself. Before anyone can react, everyone's attacked. They all start fighting.

After a while, a shadow dragon animatronic fighting Bona demands to know where the Yellow Bunny is. Coincidentally, at that moment, Springtrap arrives and unintentionally stops all wars in the universe (well, just that one battle I was just talking about, actually) just by his presence. Turns out, Golden Ellie said that she'd give him important information if he killed Frieda.

Of course, forever being a protagonist, he spares Frieda and instead attacks the shadow dragon animatronic who was about to do a sneak attack on Bona.

Frieda sleeps, but is woken up by Golden Chico (seriously, no one can sleep that long without waking up for some reason. Like me..), who wants to answer a question he somehow knew she had. When she asks for the important information Golden Ellie would've told Springtrap, Golden Chico shows her two bloody springlock suits, one of Freddy and one of a female Bonnie. He reveals that they are Fredric and Bona.

They were normal human twins who had something happen during "a deadly game of Hide N' Seek", but states that Frieda wouldn't want to be bored and leaves. Man, people should start being less secretive in stories. This is how people die in novels.

Frieda is hanging around in the Backstage Area when she hears someone singing a song (one that definitely is not "Showtime", a FNaF 2 song). She finds the voice coming from the attic, and, after a bit of searching, Frieda finds a wolf animatronic named Willow.

As well as Willow, there is a purple koala animatronic named Kendall. Willow says that she was meant to replace Chica and Kendall said she was meant to educate children on wildlife. They try introducing Frieda to a third friend, but it turns out they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Poppy is wandering around because she was bored when she finds another ghost (how no one found this mysterious ghost is beyond me). The ghost, another child, introduced himself as Owen. Huh, his name sounds like that one kid who died from the Bite of '87.

Wait.

So, Poppy asks if Owen had any other friends, which he replies yes to. He asks her to follow him and she does.

Now to a completely unrelated moment, the Defenders are arguing about whether they should give the normal animatronics powers or not, mentioning "The One" a few times. Lilac questions who The One is and Springtrap brings him to a room with a small statue of a figure. This figure has a long snout, flawless shaggy arms, and clawed feet. When Lilac asks if The One is truly s good guy or not, Springtrap says that no one knows.

Back to Frieda, she doubts that this third friend exists. All of the sudden, the third friend enters. This third friend? Owen!

In between the start of this chapter and the second half of this chapter, it's Christmas and Frieda gets a white eyepatch from Foxy and a golden locket with a picture of her and all of her friends from some unknown guy. AKA Golden Chico.

In the present, Frieda puts on said eyepatch and golden locket, and it is revealed that she only wore them on special occasions. The special occasion? Frieda is going to introduce Willow and Kendall to the animatronics. Everything goes well until the Nightgaurds come for more than one reason:

1\. The nightguards' boss locked them and Chelsie in the pizzeria by accident since he heard about the crazy stuff happening in the pizzeria from Freddy.

2\. Willow and Kendall aren't fond of humans. Oh well, it'll be fine. They just want to kill them, that's all.

It is now time for the last ever posted chapter for Frieda Adventures...

Frieda, frightened for the Nightgaurds' lives, tells them that she'll attack first. When she reaches the office, she rambles on about how there were two animatronics who wanted to kill them. After a bit of confusion, the Nightgaurds casually shrug this off and start doing their job after such a long time: surviving.

Meanwhile, Poppy and Owen are inside a room, waiting for "Big Bro" to come. "Big Bro" does come... but it turns out to be Alain. Barry then comes in, and immediately gets upset when called, "Big Bro #2". After a bit of aggressive and hostile whispering between Alain and Barry, Alain announces that he has a surprise for them.

Somewhere else, Frieda walks up to Mary and asks her if she knew where the backup generator. Mary asks why, and Frieda simply gestures towards the office, where Willow is trying to convince the nigtguards that she was harmless (and failing) and Kendall knocking on the door, demanding they leave. Mary casually agrees and brings Frieda to a door with "Employees Only" in red letters.

 _"Do we count as employees?" Frieda asked._

 _Mary shrugged again. "Well, we work here." she replied, opening the door._

The backup generator is unplugged, which seems like no problem until you consider the fact that all of the other wires are tangled up in such a mess that it'd be hopeless to simply trace or untangle the generator's wire. However, while Frieda is worried about choosing the right wire, Mary takes a random wire, plugs it in, and says, "Future vision." The wire actually works, too.

Now the guards have infinite power and so they are now able to keep the doors shut. When the night ends, Willow and Kendall return to normal and all is well.

Until Lilac bursts into the room and yells, "Poppy's missing!", of course.

 **That was the entire summary for the story. Now... it is time for the summary of what would've/could've happened in the fifth Fanfiction (wait, five stories in a series of Five Nights at Freddy's fanfictions?), which would've probably been called, "Bleak Future" or, "Final Battle".**

 **Except... I'll put it in an entirely new chapter. This one's gone on for too long. Though, what did I expect from a summary of four fanfictions at once? I'm worried I won't get this completed in time.**

 **In time for what, you may ask? Well, I'm writing this partially because it's my friend's birthday and I intended on getting a gift. I hope this is good enough. Happy (early) birthday! *throws virtual cake in your face* Sorry, I couldn't get a real cake.**

 **Well, this is 1/2 of the end of Frieda Adventures. I hope this chapter reminded you of what was going on at least and made you remember the times you spent reading it at most. Well, see you soon.**


	2. After

The next Fanfiction would've probably started with everyone gathering into the diner room, all saying stuff like, "She wasn't in the attic,", "I couldn't find her in the Defenders' Headquarters, but I found a rubber ducky.", and, "Poppy's not in Ellie's place or the office. Has this world gone upside down?" Willow is the only one not saying anything, appearing to instead be deep in thought. Frieda asks her if anything's wrong, and Willow tells her that Owen often hung out with Poppy, and that he could've been gone, too.

Mason was nearby. At the mention of Owen's name, he walks up to them and asks who they were talking about.

 _"Owen," Willow repeated. "Owen Carter."_

 _Mason looked as if he was shot in the heart._

If you didn't guess that Owen the ghost was Owen the kid who got shoved into Fredbear's mouth by Mason the former jerk, then... I don't know what to think. Of course, Mason is shocked to find out his dead brother lives in a murder restaurant as a ghost, and, as most literature characters would do after a shocking reveal, would've probably just uttered, "No..." over and over again.

Bona overhears this (mind your own business, people!) and walks over to them. Of course, she also has something to say.

 _"Funny you're worried about Owen," Bona chimed in, sounding unlike her usual friendly self as her voice raised to a near-yell. "Considering you were the one who killed him."_

 _Everyone turned towards Mason. The older animatronics looked at Mason in worry, the newer ones gazed at him in shock. Jeremy stared blankly ahead. Jason's eyes widened. Mike flinched. Chelsie looked like she was about to cry._

Well, Mason, the very obvious and well-known secret's out.

Either way, Mason is worried about Owen because he might've been kidnapped, and now he'd have urged everyone to find the two of them as well as work harder to find them. While Frieda's searching, she falls asleep somehow and finds herself in Golden Chico's presence. And then the chapter ends.

 _"Not another cliffhanger!" Frieda cried._

The next chapter would involve Golden Chico giving Frieda a riddle and stuff like that.

 _"Listen closely, kid, for I have something important to show you." Golden Chico raised his arms and summoned mist. Frieda watched in amazement as words formed from it._

 _'As the end of your day grows closer,_

 _This becomes bigger._

 _And no matter how horrible or sad,_

 _You can never change it._

 _Simple mistakes lead to great consequences,_

 _And adds wood to the burning fire of regret and envy._

 _If your hands are stained with the blood of a loved one,_

 _Sadness is all you can feel._

 _A single moment can change anything,_

 _Fueling uncontrollable anger._

 _Once everything falls apart again,_

 _You just can't force yourself to care._

 _Fear is all you feel,_

 _When death is all you see._

 _And no matter how horrible or sad,_

 _You cannot change it,' the mist read._

 _"Translation?" Frieda asked._

 _Golden Chico pondered about something for a quick second. "History," he said in a deadpan voice. "It's history. If you want the kids back, think about the nightguards' history. Or, rather, let them think about it. Only they know their horrible and traumatizing past best."_

Hey, at least Golden Chico isn't too keen about being vague for once.

Well, Frieda tells the nightguards that they need to think of their history to find the kids, and, although Mason and Jeremy understandably doesn't like the idea (considering that the former killed his own brother and the latter witnessed it), Mike, Jason, Fritz the Forgotten, and Chelsie also don't like it. However, they agree that they do have a reason to do so: to save two dead children.

This is one of two instances in this Fanfiction where there are nightguard-centric chapters for each nightguard. The first is Mason since we already know his dark past. He thinks about it, and is disappointed that he couldn't think of anything that could save two children and is just forcing himself to relive his worst memory in his head for no reason. That's when Golden Freddy decides to walk by, and Mason notices a piece of paper stuck inside his mouth.

 _Mason ran up to [Golden Freddy]. "Hey, Goldie!"_

 _"Hmm?" Golden Freddy turned his head, his odd green pupils facing Mason._

 _"There's something in your mouth."_

 _Golden Freddy narrowed his eyes. "You stopped me from searching for your dead brother just so you can point out the obvious?" he said, his voice low._

 _"Err, yes. I mean, I was thinking of my memories and you kind of bit Owen to death, so..."_

 _"Well, then you get the paper." Golden Freddy opened his mouth._

 _Mason glared at him. "If you crush me, I swear I will kill you."_

Well, Mason got the paper while not being crushed. It just goes to show that Golden Freddy and Mason hate each other's guts and love to spite each other. On the paper, it says, "Voice".

Cue the next chapter!

Now it shows Mike thinking, when Jason sits by him and joins him. They consider the fact that Mason had found a paper inside Golden Freddy's mouth (which, you know, has no explanation as to how it showed up for now) and think about if they'll find papers in certain places, too. Mike tells Jason to look in the backstage area where everything's stored while Mike headed towards the office.

Mike is in the office, where he searches underneath the swivel chairs, underneath the moniter, and even on the door. After a bit of searching, Mike looks behind the tv screens and finds a piece of paper that says, "Room,". (Comma included.)

Specklefur used Next Chapter! It was very effective!

Jason is searching the backstage area, refusing to go anywhere near the spare animatronic suits (considering them "dangerous deadly deathtraps"). He searches behind everything on the shelves, but when Enda the character that hasn't appeared for 3,000 chapters straight says that he saw something by the suits earlier, Jason is resigned to the fact that he'll have to go search by the "horrific murderers".

 _'What a surprise,' Jason thought to himself, not even bothering to feign surprise in his own head. 'The paper's in one of their hands.'_

After a bit of, "But I don't want to go near those things", Jason gets the paper, which says, "Barry's".

(*throws next chapter in your face*)

Chelsie's thinking about where she'd have to search when Mike comes over and they have this conversation:

 _Chelsie sighed. "You got the paper too, I've heard," she said._

 _"Yeah, so I decided to help you. What memory are you thinking of?"_

 _"You know when we were kids?" she asked._

 _"We were kids for twelve years, Chelsie," Mike told her. "Specify, please."_

 _"1987."_

 _Mike froze for a moment. "Don't tell me... no, nevermind. You aren't mad about it, right?" he questioned, worried._

 _Chelsie laughed, sort of like her normal self, but... off. "Of course not. I just... don't like thinking about it, is all," she said. "Anyway, where should I search?"_

 _"The tables? The stage? The door?"_

Chelsie then searched these areas, eventually finding a piece of paper stuck to the door. The paper says, "For".

I don't feel like saying it since you should know. I'll just skip to the dialogue.

Fritz is pacing, thinking hard about his past and how the other nightguards found the pieces of paper with the words on them. He then looks up at a camera, and, unsurprisingly (at least to Fritz), there's a piece of paper stuck on it.

Unfortunately, he cannot reach it.

Fortunately, Willow is passing by and she offers to help. When she does grab the paper, however, she grabs the camera in her hands and crushes it.

 _"Whoops," Willow said innocently, before passing the paper to a grateful Fritz and walking by as if she did nothing wrong._

Well, I suppose Willow isn't all too happy about the situation if she has to take it out on a camera.

When Fritz reads the paper, he sees the words "Safe".

...

Jeremy is having the most difficult time, trying to figure out where his paper is if, technically, he had the same past as Mason.

 _"But it's not really the same, huh?" Chico's voice said from behind the nightguard._

 _Jeremy turned around and faced the chicken animatronic, quivering slightly. Was it just him, or did Chico look more yellow? It didn't matter; no matter how friendly the animatronics have been recently, he still found himself nervous in their presence. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he actually was._

 _"Well, let me tell you something: you shouldn't be this much of a coward. When the bite happened, however, your head was messed with in ways you probably can't imagine. Do you really think ladybugs will scare you because you witnessed someone being killed by a robotic bear?" Chico told him. "Anyway, if you want to know where to look, I'll tell you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"For a price."_

 _Jeremy groaned. "What is it?"_

 _"Don't speak of this conversation to anyone. Do not tell the animatronics nor the nightguards, even if you trust them with your life," Chico said sternly._

 _"I don't trust anyone with my life," Jeremy admitted._

 _"Well, do you agree?" Chico asked impatiently._

 _Jeremy thought for a moment. He needed this last clue to save the children, but he didn't trust anyone, as he said._

 _Or is that what Chico was trying to say? Was he really too much of a coward? 'Messed with in ways you probably can't imagine...' Did Jeremy corner himself into this mess? Was Chico trying to convince him to be more rational?_

 _Probably not, but this could've been his only chance. Jeremy nodded. "Yes, I do."_

 _"Good. All you have to do is search a box of memories."_

 _"So I just have to think harder about my old memories?"_

 _"No, there's literally a box of old stuff in the backstage area."_

When Jeremy searched the box in the backstage area, he found a newspaper about the bite, but was disappointed when there was no piece of paper. Before he put the newspaper away, however, he caught glimpse of the sketches for Alain.

There was a paper with the words, "Entry", on it.

That is where the first of the two nightguard-centric chapters end.

Everyone takes the papers and wonder what they could mean, and Frieda suggests that they rearrange it.

 _'Room, safe Barry's entry voice', the papers said._

 _Frieda stared at Enda, who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "No."_

They eventually get "Barry's voice for safe room, entry" (thanks to Freddy), which, although it still made little sense, gave them an idea of what they needed: Barry's voice was needed to open something in the safe room.

Everyone headed towards the safe room, finding nothing suspicious besides the pile of animatronics parts (from Alain) that no one cleaned up since the second Fanfiction. Everyone decides to take a break here while they decide where the secret entry is and how they could get in.

As the nightguards sleep (they're human, after all), Frieda searched around the room for a door of any kind. She then reminds herself that the thing needed to be opened had to be voiced-activated by Barry, and Barry isn't exactly a protagonist.

She then remembers that she's a magical robot that can mimic voices. She yells, "Open!", managing to say it in Barry's voice, waking everyone up and scaring them in the process. A shadowy door appears and they step in.

Next chapter, they find themselves in a dark hallway, and they find out from a very helpful sign on the wall that there are three tasks that must be completed before they can continue on. So, what is the first task? An epic battle? A difficult riddle with only one chance to answer? A ticking time bomb that needs a wire cut?

Nope. It's a history quiz.

Specifically, it's a history quiz about the Pizzeria (and it's fill-in-the-blank! How horrible!) Frieda, having dug through that box of memories inside the backstage area multiple times, steps in and answers all of the questions.

 _"Question one... when did the Pizzeria originally open?" Frieda read out loud._

 _"The day I consider the worst day in history. If it weren't for the pizzeria opening, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess right now," Mike mumbled._

The questions seem fairly normal, some asking about in-game events, such as when the bite occurred and when the Pizzeria from the first day closed, and some about Fanfiction-related events, like when the current Pizzeria opened and who replaced Chica for a few days. When they reach the eighth question, though...

 _Frieda smiled. "Hey, guys, this is it! The final question!" she exclaimed. "Question eight... once, a group of animatronics and humans attempted to break into a place where they shouldn't have been nosing around in. What was their fate?"_

 _Everyone glanced at each other nervously._

 _"It's multiple choice... A. They were killed. B. They were captured. C. They were trapped in the room they stood in forever..."_

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this," Mason said. "But I want the fill-in-the-blank questions back."_

They eventually realize that they're essentially choosing their fate, but before anyone says anything, Chico decides that he has an even better suggestion: he exclaims that they should choose D. They moved on to the next trials safely. It works, and it's revealed that the history questions were the first trial and the last question was the second trial.

The third trial appears, and it turns out to be a bunch of riddles. Ellie steps in to answer them all. They all start off as basic riddles, such as the, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the evening, and three legs at night" riddle, but they eventually get more morbid. Eventually, they get:

"What controls our thoughts,

Decides our decisions,

Overrides the brain,

Chooses our choices?

What changes how you look?

What changes how you seem?

What makes your life heaven?

What makes your life hell?

What is bliss?

Anger?

Confidence?

Fear?

What is empathy?

Apathy?

What controls our thoughts?

What controls our life?"

After a bit of pondering, Ellie finally gets it. The riddle, at one point, outright states what this mystery thing is: bliss, anger, confidence, fear, empathy, apathy... emotions! She's right, and they can continue on. They go through a door... and Golden Chico is there. It turns out that, this time, he isn't helping them, and he captures them all and brings them to a dungeon.

Now, they're all inside different cells, which is just about as fun as it sounds. The only way they can communicate is by shouting and hoping the person they're trying to talk to is closer than they thought. The prison warden is another shadow animatronic who refers to herself as Baby (Hmm, I wonder who she could be), and she's often watching them, so they also have to be careful about what they say (so they can't exactly shout escape plans to each other). Yep, our heroes here seem to be doomed.

After what probably would've been a chapter of the characters talking to each other about how hopeless things seem to be, Chico finds a golden key underneath his pillow with a note that simply says:

 _"Fix this."_

The key unlocks his cell, and Chico fights Baby to retrieve the other keys, nearly getting his butt kicked in the process. Fortunately, he wins and gets the keys, unlocking everyone's cells. They all then run around the area they are in for a while before finding what turns out to be a meeting room with a meeting taking place.

The meeting seems to reveal no important information at first, talking about how they're going to take over the other restaurants, but then they hear Poppy and Owen asking to be set free, and they immediately break down the door to fight.

And so the final battle begins. Some animatronics are trying to reach Poppy and Owen to rescue them, who are being watched over by Barry and Alain themselves, and some are trying to fight off as many shadow animatronics as possible. Meanwhile, the nightguards are just watching, confused and kind of terrified (wouldn't you be if there were tons of animatronics, magical and normal, fighting off a bunch of sentient shadows?). It isn't long, however, until Mason tries to run over to rescue Poppy and Owen, realizing that the Destroyers aren't targeting them. The other nightguards soon follow.

 _Though... there was something strange about this entire room. Like there was an odd, unnatural energy everywhere. And it wasn't long until the energy seemed to blur their vision, blur their thoughts, but their senses..._

 _'This isn't right.' Mason thought as he collapsed._

Remember when I said there were going to be two parts where we focused on each nightguard? This is the second time.

We start with our good friend and neighborhood brother-murderer, Mason, who finds himself in a dark room. He's only vaguely aware that he's holding something. Suddenly, he "wakes up" and finds himself in a familiar place, unable to move. He's confused until he looks around and realizes this is the restaurant where the Bite happened. He was literally reliving his memory.

Despite his best attempts, he can't change anything. He is forced to watch as he murders his brother (again).

 _Seconds before the dreaded bite happened, everything went black, and, suddenly, all Mason could hear was the ringing in his ears. He felt like he was dozing off again, and welcomed it. Anything but what had just happened..._

 _Suddenly, he found himself standing in... no..._

 _He looked around. He was back._

 _Would he have to do this? Over and over again? What was happening?_

 _It wasn't long until he returned to the dark room and he felt tired, scared... sad..._

Next up on the "time to relive your worst memories" train is Fritz.

He finds himself at home, and is relieved because what kind of idiot would want to remain where he was? He then starts freaking out because he can't control his actions, and even more freaked out when he hears the knocking. It sounds... familiar to him.

Just like how Mason had to deal with the Bite over and over again, Fritz finds himself having to deal with the day he was falsely accused for murder. Of course, when he thinks it's all over, he finds himself reliving it, and then it's over, but he's well aware it's going to happen again...

 _He was going to have to deal with that again, wasn't he? A never-ending loop of those few minutes that changed his life for the worse. Over and over again, huh?_

 _Who cares?_

 _Not him, that's for sure._

Now it's time for Jeremy. Time to further traumatize the nightguard we all know and love. It doesn't seem like much, though; Jeremy finds himself at the bite, and it almost plays out like Mason's memory, except from, y'know, the perspective of pre-paranoia Jeremy. However, when the bite finishes playing out for the first time, Jeremy spots a shadowy figure standing nearby, but, before he could figure out who it was, something in his mind snaps, and he simply feels terror from what had just happened before everything fades to black.

 _Suddenly, Jeremy was back. He was watching the bite again. 'So be it,' Jeremy thought to himself. 'This will probably terrify me to an even greater extent, but I should probably stick around here for a bit... I need to know who that shadow was..."_

Next is... huh? Two nightguards? And it's Mike and Jason? The two characters that have absolutely nothing to do with each other?

Well.

The memory starts off with Mike showing Jason around the new Freddy Fazbear pizzeria (post-third game, pre-Fanfiction), including where the two of them would be working at that night. They both start working, closing the doors whenever the then-hostile animatronics approached. However, they were careless with the power, and the place experiences a blackout. They both are terrified, Mike even more so when he hears the familiar jingle Freddy makes when he's nearby. Suddenly, Freddy grabs Jason, and Mike assumes he is dead.

However, when Mike goes to the storage closet the next morning, he finds the suit Jason was stuffed in, and finds Jason inside, barely alive. Of course, Jason is immediately brought to a hospital (the reasons for injury may or may not have been changed here or there), and Jason is alive, except he does have permanent damage and he was rendered unable to speak. Everything then fades to black.

 _'Why was it me?'_

 _Mike nearly jumped; not only was he not expecting Jason to speak with him, but the voice seemed to come from his head._

 _'Why was I the one caught?' Jason stormed up to Mike, clearly angry. 'Why do I have to deal with my missing voice and all the pain? I had to relive an entire night of pain and you got to sit there and do nothing! I-'_

 _Mike fell to the ground._

 _Jason, shocked slowly walked closer to Mike and gently nudged him with his foot. 'M...Mike?'_

 _'I'm sorry, okay?' Mike thought. 'It's all my fault. My fault.'_

 _Part of Jason wanted to kneel down and reassure Mike that everything was okay, but... 'If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be voiceless, nor would I-'_

 _Suddenly, Mike vanished._

 _'Great. He's gone.' Jason thought as the office from that horrible night came back to view. 'Another thing I have to suffer alone.'_

Now, it's time for Chelsie! But she's a literal actual bundle of sunshine! How could she- I bet you already know that's not true at this point.

Wow, yet another Bite memory. The Bite reoccurs again, except, this time, it's from Chelsie's point of view. She struggles to run and help Owen before he freaking dies, but Mike pulls her away, telling her there's nothing they can do (this memory was actually explored in a previous Fanfiction...). Everything fades to black, and Chelsie is sitting there, terrified. However, she notices the pizzeria where the Bite occurred coming back into view, and she snaps.

 _"No!" she shouted, surprising herself; she couldn't control her actions previously... why could she do it now? "I am not going through that again, whoever you are, you jerk! If you're trying to make me feel bad for not helping that poor child, well, here's some news for you: it's not working!" Chelsie took a deep breath. "I'm well aware it's not my fault I couldn't help that kid! You know whose fault it was?!"_

 _Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. She stood up, and found herself watching the battle between some animatronics she recognized as the old ones - Golden Freddy, Springtrap, BB, ect. - fighting against the Destroyers, with all of the other animatronics crumpled on the floor, as if sleeping. She was awake..._

 _Suddenly, the wave of anger that overtook her earlier came back. She quickly scanned the grounds, and spotted who she was looking for._

 _He was sleeping standing up. Chelsie slowly walked up to him and did something she'd always and never wanted to do._

 _She punched Mike._

 _Mike woke up with a start. "Wha-?"_

 _Chelsie punched him again, and Mike fell back. "Chelsie?!"_

 _"It was your fault, Mike!" Chelsie roared, throwing herself onto Mike, throwing punch after punch. "It was all your fault!"_

Welp, and that ends the nightguard-centric chapters for, umm... forever.

Chico, who is currently sleeping, wakes up, but, unlike the nightguards (and presumably all of the other asleep animatronics), he finds himself in a room full of light. He's confused for a moment before he sees a figure surrounded by shadows approach him. Chico is scared, considering how their enemies are shadows, but the figure simply tells him to listen.

 _"Do you know what a Shadow Animatronic is?" the figure said, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _"Besides the fact that they're the bad guys? No," Chico responded._

 _"Shadows are what's left of the forgotten. When an animatronic becomes forgotten, whether they're mere concepts or fully functional people who were scrapped, they become a Shadow. Of course, if an animatronic came back, they'd become normal again, though they'd only keep their memories for a short time before they'd lose them. If I recall, there's very few instances of a Shadow Animatronic returning. Let me think..." the figure moved what vaguely resembled an arm to what Chico assumed was his chin. "Some sheep animatronic from another restaurant, of course. Mangle might count. I believe she was a concept along with Baby and her gang, but she was the only one actually built... Oh yeah, Chico, you're one, too."_

 _Chico's eyes widened. "I... I was evil once?"_

 _"Evil's a rather strong word, Chico. But, no, you weren't evil. A Shadow isn't evil unless they choose to unleash their anger at being forgotten on others, and, even then, many Shadows are fine with being Shadows, like Bona and Fredric. However, this is not the point. The point is that you can use this to your advantage to finally win against the Destroyers."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Most of the Shadows you know are animatronics that were built but were never used, and they all reside in the attic. All you have to do is turn them on."_

 _"But how will I get back to the pizzeria?" Chico asked. "I have no idea where we are."_

 _"Just wake up."_

And so Chico wakes up, and, to his surprise, he finds himself in the Pizzeria, accompanied only by a very confused John, who has no idea where everyone went. Chico runs to the attic and finds all of the old animatronics.

Back to the battle!

Mike is still being beat up by his own sister. Eventually, he finally retaliates by pushing her back (of course, he isn't happy about it) and Chelsie accidentally stumbles over Mason, who immediately wakes up. Mason, of course, is thankful, and that's when they all realize they just have to somehow wake everyone up in order to help them.

And so they spend their time, waking up everyone and avoiding the Shadows who are trying to stop them. Jason realizes the kids are unguarded and quickly grabs them, bringing them to safety. Suddenly, the Shadows start vanishing (totally not because of Chico) and everything looks great, right?

 _"Enough!" Alain roared. "I'm tired of this! It's clear trapping you in your own minds didn't work the first time... Why not try again?"_

Everyone falls asleep again.

Next chapter, everyone wakes up in a black room, which is littered with random items; broken robot parts, police badges, lacrosse sticks...

 _Alain appeared from thin air. "Welcome to a combination of all your minds, designed specifically to be a much stronger prison than your own weak, pathetic minds apparently were. Now-"_

 _"Stop it!" Jeremy shouted, grabbing the first thing he could: a lacrosse stick._

 _"Or else?" Alain asked, smirking._

 _It happened quickly. One second, Alain was sitting there, mocking Jeremy, and the next, Jeremy had bashed the lacrosse stick into Alain's head. Alain quickly swiped at Jeremy, knocking him aside. "What's your problem?"_

 _"What's with you and messing with our heads?" Jeremy demanded. "You did that thing where we relived our memories, first of all, and now you're doing this!"_

 _"Unfortunately, the first thing was Poppy and Owen themselves. Poppy has the wonderful ability of illusion and Owen, the ability of emotion manipulation. They, of course, didn't willingly do all of that, but we managed to force them to mess with what you believed you saw and believed you felt, hoping that, at the very least, you guys would tear yourselves apart and, at the very most, you'd be forever trapped. This prison you're in right now, though, is my doing, and I'm rather proud of it."_

 _"You were also there at the Bite!"_

 _Everyone froze._

 _"Y-you..." Alain's voice was low. "You remember..."_

 _"I saw you as I was forced to relive the Bite over and over," Jeremy said. "I always saw you right before my head broke. I assume you messed with it, for one reason or another."_

 _Alain quickly regained his composure. "It was funny, watching you run away like that," he said._

 _"Who else did you mess with?" Mike demanded._

 _"I suppose I messed with Mason's friends a bit. I wanted to see if they'd actually allow him to shove Owen in Fredbear's mouth," Alain said. "But I do not see your point, Jeremy."_

 _"I think his point was that you ruined our lives," Chelsie said._

 _"Thanks for that," Mason mumbled._

Yeah, thanks Alain.

Barry appears, surprised that Alain was technically the cause of the Bite (and that Alain existed way before Green Scales), and tells him off. Alain admits that he was one of the original animatronics, but never went beyond concept, and also that he only joined the Destroyers to see what would come of it. Barry is visibly angry, and decides to help the Defenders escape. How does he do that?

By breaking the fourth wall.

The next chapter takes place in the literal actual chapter. All of the animatronics are running around an empty white void as words formed, describing their every action. The chapter would've appeared "broken" as the gang constantly mess with everything.

 _Frieda saw Alain running towards her. " !" she shouted. When she saw the word appear over her head, she quickly threw it at Alain, who dAttackucked. The word Frieda had thrown had lodged itself into another word._

It probably would've been a really weird chapter, ending with them finding a plot hole that leads them back to the meeting room they were fighting in, which is tearing apart for reasons unknown as of that time. Alain is done chasing them, but refuses to believe he has lost. He calls over Golden Chico and Golden Ellie to fight with him, but they instead tackle Alain. Alain is confused for a moment, but Golden Chico kindly explains to him why they're betraying him, too.

 _"Remember when we were modeled to be opposite of Chico and Ellie?" Golden Chico asked. "Well, one of their most prominent traits is their loyalty to the group they work for."_

Suddenly, the room starts to glitch. The remaining Destroyers try to drag everyone back as they try and find an exit, and, eventually, Phantom, Springtrap, and Fredric decide to hold the Destroyers back so everyone else can escape.

Everyone finds the door that leads to the Safe Room and go through. They try and urge the three who are fighting off the Destroyers to come through, and they make it through before the door glitches out of existence.

Yep, a bunch of characters are technically dead.

Golden Chico explains that those who were left behind are trapped in a place similar to the Void, except there's no door leaving it, so they're alive, but still. And then the animatronics discover all the former Shadow Animatronics roaming the restaurant, courtesy of Chico.

 _"We... we're going to need more pizza," Frieda said._

The final chapter would've been the animatronics sending off all of the former Shadows to new restaurants, where they'd have a new purpose (and hopefully won't become shadows and try to kill everyone again). Afterwards, Frieda gathers everyone to tell them some things.

 _"Now, the restaurant will be open again, soon, now that we've got all of that behind us," Frieda said. "I propose a new idea for Foxy's show: I get redeemed and join Foxy's crew, while an old evil henchmen of mine decides to take over to destroy everything!"_

 _"That story sounds familiar, I just don't know where..." Barry said._

 _Foxy shrugged. "It be alright, but I would be missin' the old stories, too."_

 _"It would all depend on the owners, wouldn't it?" Chico pointed out. "We can ask them."_

 _"Well, either way, when the restaurant opens tomorrow, we'll have that one last show to perform before Frieda's idea gets accepted or rejected," Phantom said._

 _"I hope it gets accepted," Chelsie said, smiling._

 _"I like it!" Poppy grinned._

 _"One last show," Chico repeated, smiling. "And then we'll know."_

 _Frieda nodded before turning around to practice in the backstage area. She quickly paused, though. It felt strange... everything was so peaceful now, even after all they had just went through... But, that wouldn't have happened without all of the friends she had._

 _"One more thing, guys."_

 _Frieda turned around, smiling._

 _"Thank you."_

 **Dang, this is saddening for me.**

 **Anyway, this is the last I'll ever post about Frieda Adventures. It's been quite a trip.**

 **...**

 **What, you thought I was done?**

 **Nope. At least twice in the last chapter, I promised I'd explain some things, and I will do so, alongside other trivia, which, if the story had continued on as normal, would've probably have been randomly mentioned by other characters. Here we go.**

 **-In Green Scales, Alain had wanted to kill Jeremy. Why? Well, Jeremy was getting a bit boring for him...**

 **-In the same story, why would choking Phantom work when animatronics don't need to breathe? In this version of FNaF, animatronics are sentient now, and, thus, are capable of feeling. Mary wasn't really choking Phantom, but, rather, she was making it feel like he was choking.**

 **-How did Jason figure out Mike was practicing "something he had not done for a long while"? He's just smart, I guess. Smart enough to read that text Mike had sent him explaining his absence and assuring him he would be coming shortly.**

 **-Speaking of Mike, most of his actions revolve around the fact that he doesn't want to get close to anyone else. Otherwise, when something bad happened to his "friends", he would have to go through the same thing that happened when Jason was stuffed and nearly killed. The only exception was Chelsie; she's pretty much the most responsible person he knows (and also it's kind of hard not to bond with your twin sister).**

 **-Also speaking of Mike, whenever his fellow nightguards tell him they're doing something over text ("Hey, I'll be heading over to a friend's house tonight, just saying."), he always responds with a text essentially telling them to be safe ("Okay, don't get in a car crash or something.") Everyone but Jason assumed he was being sarcastic.**

 **-Jeremy was one of the best lacrosse players on his team (whether he was on a school team or professional team is up to interpretation).**

 **-When Jeremy and Mason visited Freddy Fazbear's a few weeks before the Bite, they were talking about which animatronics were their favorites, and that was the day Jeremy finally admitted he liked Chica the best. The idea of a giant chicken encouraging people to eat pizza was hilarious to him.**

 **-Fritz doesn't like the sight of police cars.**

 **-Fritz had originally wanted to be a fantasy author when he grew up.**

 **-Jason has the best grades out of all of the nightguards. His best grades in general was a bunch of A's and one or two B-'s.**

 **-Mason doesn't like Bonnie very much. Mason doesn't like rabbits in general. A rabbit attacked Jeremy once. A rabbit also stole his salad once. Rabbits are now Mason's enemies. This extends to Bonnie.**

 **-Okay but seriously Mason hates rabbits. Foxes are cool, though.**

 **-John used to work as a mechanic before coming to Freddy Fazbear's as the second-in-change and, eventually, the one guy no one remembers.**

 **-Some ideas for the ending that got scrapped was a few of the good guys dying (which I scrapped because** **I'm a wimp who cares too much about these characters** **I wasn't sure how to write their deaths), Barry staying evil (come on, look at him when he gets called Big Bro 2 in the latest Fanfiction! He just wants to be loved by kids), and Frieda destroying the source of magic to destroy the Destroyers (it'd seem like a really stupid descision, considering that there are tons of other magic animatronics in other restaurants and it would've seemed stupid, getting rid of magic without at the very least asking the other restaurants).**

 **-Mason hates rabbits. A lot. It's a bit of a problem.**

 **And, finally...**

 **-I'm very grateful for those who actually read this, whether you've actually read the series before or not. Think this is all stupid? Oh well, I enjoyed writing it, and it proved to be a good learning experience for me. Thank you, all of you, and I sincerely hope you have a nice day/night. This is a fact.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: why did I wait almost a year just to post this chapter? Well...**

 **Frieda Adventures: Fitting In first showed off its first chapter on March 15, 2015.**

 **Happy Three Years Anniversary.**


End file.
